Reseal members are widely used in medical solution containers to initially seal the container and later to prevent leakage of fluid from a container during and after the insertion of a cannula or needle to create a passage so that fluids may be removed or added to the container.
Typically a reseal member includes a generally cylindrical, solid, rubber body. To add or remove fluids, the reseal member must be pierced by a sharp cannula or needle. Sharp cannulas or needles are required to penetrate the reseal member because the reseal member is thick and solid at the insertion point.
"Accidental needle stick" is a great concern with the use of this type of reseal member since a sharp cannula or needle is needed to pierce the solid, rubber body. To overcome this potential danger, sharp cannulas or needles are being replaced with blunt cannulas. However, a blunt cannula cannot be inserted into the traditional type of reseal member without application of undesirably high force, which creates other potential dangers. The present invention is intended to overcome these potential dangers as well as to present several significant advantages.